


Cold as ice

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on 22x6 with the ride back with a very angry and cold Hammond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold as ice

"You two are the biggest fucking assholes I have ever had the displeasure to work with" Richard grumbled, folding his arms across his chest, shivering and glaring at Jeremy and James, who were sat either side of him. 

"Come on, Hammond. At least we found you" Jeremy replied, seemingly not caring about his friend's anger. 

"Four days, four fucking days. What took you so long?" Richard asked. He rubbed his arms over himself,trying to warm up.

"We told you, flight delays, also the watch lost signal" James replied, shooting Jeremy a warning look to not reveal what they had really been up to. 

"It lost signal because you two couldn't be bothered to find me within the 24 hours most probably" Richard grumbled.

"we found you eventually, didn't we? and you're here now so stop complaining" Jeremy replied, he turned to James "you see, we crossed Canada looking for him and he's so ungrateful at being found. Perhaps we should have left him there?" 

James nodded "I agree, we drove in terrible conditions to come find you, we should just open the door and chuck you out, back into the snow and cold" 

Richard turned to glare at him "you just dare to do that" he threatened, but his threatening look was cut off by a violent shiver going through him. 

James looked concerned for a second "are you okay?" he asked quietly, even Jeremy looked concerned. 

"I've been on a fucking mountain for days! of course I'm not all right!" Richard yelled angrily. In a smaller voice he added "I'm really cold" he looked up at Jeremy before leaning into him. 

"Hammond, what are you doing?" Jeremy asked slowly as Richard nudged him to move his arm.  

Richard looked up at him "what's it look like, I'm cuddling for warmth. I'm fucking freezing, mate" he looked up at Jeremy with pleading eyes and with a sigh Jeremy raised his arm and Richard snuggled under quite firmly.

Jeremy wrapped his arm around him and looked down at Richard who had sighed in contentment "better now?" 

"Better" Richard said as Jeremy drew him a bit tighter towards him, trying to warm him up. Richard responded by moving his legs up onto James' lap and James rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his legs, rubbing them soothingly. 

"Thank you" Richard sighed, feeling for the first time in ages warm and comfortable "I missed you guys you know. Secretly, beneath the hatred I felt for you both abandoning me heartlessly" 

"We didn't abandon you" James said lightly, but felt a flash of guilt when he looked at Jeremy. They did take their time getting to Richard, mainly to make a funny film but also because they thought he'd be okay with just the camera crew, it wasn't as if he was all alone out there.

"It felt like it" Richard said in a small voice.

It broke Jeremy's heart to hear it so he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Hammond's hair "We're sorry. Really. We won't do anything like this again"

James nodded his head in agreement and Richard sighed sleepily and responded "I never ever want to do that again"

"You won't have to" James promised "go to sleep, it looks like you need it. We'll wake you when we get to the hotel" 

And with that, Richard went into a quiet dreamless sleep. 

 

 


End file.
